Drawn Together Season 4
by dcatpuppet
Summary: 4 years after the movie, Richard Fen decided to give Drawn Together another season of their show! And in this season, there will be a few new faces, some bizarre adventures, and a few twists. Rated for drug use, language, possible sexual themes, and MPREG which will start in episode 3. I'll need help naming some episodes so give me ideas in the comments!
1. Episode 1

A man in a suit sat behind a desk with a little sign titled Network Head. He looked through the documents from the former Network Head, who he knew was named Scott, and shredded some of them that no longer mattered. The new network head was a man by the name of Richard Johnson, and he was trying to figure out what to get started on as the new network head.

He looked at the list of shows that were still showing on Comedy Central: Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, and Futurama. He looked through a file cabinet and found the files of shows that were cancelled in the last few years. He tossed them in the shredder until he came across a familiar title. "_Drawn Together"_.

The man chuckled, "Drawn Together, I remember that show. It was bizarre and funny. I wonder whatever happened to the people that were in it." He decided to keep that file for safe-keeping.

He then walked into the mail room where he saw various crates of letters were being filled by the second. He walked down the row of crates, examining each label: Family Guy, American Dad, Futurama, The Simpsons, South Park, and finally Drawn Together. The crate was full to the brim with letters from fans and it was covered it dust, as if it hadn't been disturbed for 4 years. The network head noticed one letter that was directed to the network head from 2010. He picked it up and read it:

_Dear Network Head of Comedy Central,_

_I love the show Drawn Together! Can you please it back on the air and put up new episodes! I miss the characters and it was a great show! If you agree to do that, let me, along with every Drawn Together fan, know. _

_From a really loyal fan._

Richard looked over all the other letters, some of them praising certain characters, episodes, and the movie, and a majority of them demanding a season four of Drawn Together. Mr. Johnson wasn't sure if he was able to restart a cancelled reality show, but he was the new network head and he could do that, so why not?

He went down to his secretary, Annabelle Camas and asked, "Miss Camas, what happened to the former cast and crew of Drawn Together?"

"The crew left after it was cancelled, the former producer, the Jew Producer, was killed by the a robot created by the former network head Scott, trying to help the characters, however, he does have a son called Jew Son that got his father's position, but was killed along with the Drawn Together cast by an eraser bomb," Miss Camas stated.

"Eraser bomb? You mean they're gone?" Richard asked.

"Yes, they're all gone. Why do you ask? You trying to make some sort of collaboration TV special of every single Comedy Central cartoon or something?" Miss Camas asked.

"No, it's just that I noticed that a lot of people want a fourth season of Drawn Together, so I thought I'd grant their wish. Looks like I can't," Mr. Fen said as he walked back up to his office.

Miss Camas was very surprised to hear this. She was a fan of Drawn Together and she had always wanted a season four of the show, but the former network head wouldn't allow it and the characters were all dead…and she knew how to get them all back! She pressed a button, turning off all the security cameras in the room, locking all the doors and windows, preventing anyone from entering, closed the air vents, preventing anyone from accidently hearing anything, and covered the windows.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked.

"You want a fourth season of Drawn Together, right?" Miss Camas asked, smirking.

"You-you know how to bring them back!" Richard gasped.

"Yes, I do," Annabelle said, as she reached into her desk and pulled out a box. She opened it, revealing small slots inside, each with a disk in it. "These CDs here contain all the information about every single character that's been associated with Drawn Together, including Jew Producer and his son. It contains their exact looks, personalities, likes, dislikes, and all their memories. Go to the lab downstairs tonight, when nobody else is around. I'll be there, ready to regenerate all of the characters. Don't be late."

That night, in the lab downstairs, Miss Camas stood in the lab, wearing a lab coat and safety goggles and gloves, with the box of CDs in front of her. Mr. Fen came downstairs and looked around the room. There was a lot of lab equipment, but Miss Camas seemed interested in a giant computer monitor.

"So, how exactly are you going to bring all the characters back?" he asked.

"Well, it's a little complicated, but I'll try to explain it as simply as possible. I just have to insert all the CDs into the computer, and the characters will be regenerated into those pods behind you," Annabelle explained, pointing behind Richard, who turned around and nearly jumped at the surprise of seeing over a million pods in the basement.

"We'll only use an 8th of those pods. There are at least 50 characters in Drawn Together, not counting the ones in the movie. Now, let's get started," Miss Camas said.

She inserted all 40 of the CDs of the Drawn Together characters into the various CD/DVD drives of a giant system unit. There was a load bar on the screen that gave a time that it would take to upload all the characters. "This could take a while. So, who's winning the World Cup?" Miss Camas asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't watch the World Cup that often," Richard stated.

"Come on, everyone watches it when it comes to that time of the year," Miss Camas insisted.

"Yes, and I heard 90% of the people of the world lie about watching the World Cup tournaments and I know you're not watching it," Richard said.

Miss Camas glared at the network head until she laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm not actually. Well, not all of the tournaments." Then, there was a beep from the monitor. "Ah, it's done loading all the profiles," Annabelle said, as she clicked the file folder, revealing several documents and download images of the characters.

"Wow, that's a lot of info," Mr. Fen said.

"Not as much info as the Simpsons has," Miss Camas said as she pressed a button on the monitor that said "Regenerate."

Within seconds, the pods in the room were glowing with light and Richard watched as all the characters were redrawn and animated before his eyes.

"Amazing!" he gasped.

"I know," Miss Camas said.

After 10 minutes, all of the characters were done being regenerated, but they just stood inside the pods, looking alert but not moving.

"What's wrong? They're not doing anything?" Richard Johnson asked.

"I have to reanimate them it'll only take a second," Annabelle stated. She pressed another button, and within seconds, a small bolt of electricity struck each character and they started moving.

"Whoa! What the-where are we?" Foxxy Love asked.

"We're trapped!" Clara screamed.

"What is going on?" Xandir asked frantically.

"Relax! Everyone, calm down!" Miss Camas shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

"And who exactly are you?" Foxxy asked.

"I'm Miss Annabelle Camas, don't worry, I'm a friend. The man next to me is Richard Johnson, the new Network head. Now, tell me what you last remember?" Miss Camas explained.

"All I remember is opening a box from the Make-A-point wizard and everything went dark," Wooldoor stated.

"I remember that my arms were cut off and I was put torches in the stubs before charging at some guards to let my friends escape," Clara explained.

"And all we remember is the Jew Producer's son was about to get us in a direct-to-DVD movie when **_somebody_** stepped on an eraser bomb!" Foxxy snapped.

"It was an accident! I didn't even know it was there!" Spanky defended.

At that moment, everyone started yelling at one another, arguing about something.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Richard shouted. Nobody seemed to hear him and continued arguing. "Hey! HEY!" he shouted, still trying to get their attention.

"Let me handle this, Mr. Fen," Miss Camas said. She looked at the arguing pods and before anyone knew it, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "**CALM THE FUCK DOWN!**"

Everyone went silent.

"Are you perfectly calm?" she asked the characters.

"Cool as cucumbers," Foxxy said.

"I find that very offensive," Bob the Cucumber said.

"Now, since we have your attention," Miss Camas said. "You will now listen to the new Network Head, Mr. Richard Fen. Go on, sir."

Richard nervously cleared his throat and said, "Okay, now since you're all alive again, I suppose I might to update you on a few things."

"Yeah, what year is it?" Foxxy asked.

"2014," Richard stated.

"We've been dead for 4 years!" Wooldoor yelped.

"Yep, and you missed a lot of stuff," Mr. Fen said.

"I have a question," Spanky said.

"Yes, Spanky Ham?" Richard asked the pig.

"Did the world end in 2012?" Spanky asked.

"No," Richard answered.

"Well, it looks like Nostradamus was wrong," Spanky said as he whipped out an image of Nostradamus and proceeded to urinate on it.

"Spanky, the Mayans predicted the world would end in 2012, not Nostradamus," Miss Camas corrected the pig.

"I know, but it was the only picture I had," Spanky said.

"So, what else happened?" Captain Hero asked.

"Well, other than the world not ending, Barack Obama was reelected president in 2012, Beyoncé had a baby with Jay Z, there are new Disney Princesses named Rapunzel, Merida, Anna and Elsa, a bunch of new video games, some increasing franchise fame and some destroying them, there are new series of Pokémon cards called Black & White, and X & Y, a bunch of new snack foods has been released, some new superhero shows, Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber are losing their minds, HIV is now a livable disease, and now there's a new dance called twerking," Miss Camas stated.

"Yeah baby, Obama was reelected and Queen B had a baby!" Foxxy cheered.

"I wonder what these new princesses are like," Clara said.

"What do you mean about some new video games destroying franchises?" Xandir asked.

Ling-Ling said in Japanese, "(I must find out who these new battle monsters are.)"

"Now, since that's over with, allow me to explain why I have brought you all back to life," Richard said. "You see, a lot of fans loved your show and they want it back on Comedy Central. I, being one of those fans, decided to do just that. So, I've decided to bring you all back to put on a season 4 of Drawn Together. What do you say?"

"You're giving our show back? For real-real, not for play-play?" Foxxy asked, surprised.

"Yes, if you agree," Richard said.

"Well guys, what do you think? Should we take this new Network Head's offer?" Foxxy asked her friends.

"Fuck yeah!" Spanky shouted.

Everyone began to cheer so loudly, Richard was half-worried the building would collapse. Miss Camas smiled and did the yes gesture with her arm.

Later at the Drawn Together house, Foxxy Love, Captain Hero, Ling-Ling, Spanky Ham, Wooldoor Sockbat, Princess Clara, Toot Braunstein, and Xandir sat in the living room of their house.

"I can't believe Comedy Central is going to air season four! Wheee!" Wooldoor exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either! I wonder what will happen in this season of Drawn Together," Clara said. In the confessional, Clara said, "It was very kind of Mr. Fen to give us another season of Drawn Together, but there would be something else we had to do in order to make the show more interesting. I wonder what he was planning."

Then, the Jew Producer spoke through the loudspeaker. "Okay, housemates. Head outside to learn what you're going to do today from Richard Fen.

The cast went outside to see Richard Fen and Annabelle Camas waiting.

"Ah, I see you're all happy," he said.

"Well of course we are, we just got our show back," Foxxy said.

"That's good to hear. Now, as you can, Miss Camas had the Drawn Together restored to the final detail, but there are two differences in your house," Richard stated.

"Two differences? Where? I didn't see any, then again, we were only in the living room," Foxxy said.

"That's the idea of a little game. You have to find the two differences in the house, where you'll also learn what'll make season 4 different from your other seasons," Miss Camas explained.

"Great, a tell-the-difference game. My only weakness," Captain Hero said. "NOOOOO!"

Miss Camas covered her ears upon hearing Hero cry and when the superhero stopped, she added, "You have 10 minutes to figure out the difference."

This resulted in Captain Hero screaming, "NOOOOO!" again.

"Starting now!" Camas exclaimed.

The housemates ran back into the house and started to look around. In the confessional, Foxxy said, "Richard and that secretary of his seemed to be up to something, and I have a feeling it'll affect this house in a big way. And for a while, we found nothing, until when time was almost up and we finally decided to check our rooms."

In the bedrooms, Foxxy, Clara, and Toot were still looking around.

"We'll never find the two differences, we looked everywhere," Clara sighed.

"I think they're messing with us," Toot said, not watching where she was going and stubbed her toe on something.

"GODDAMMIT!" she shouted.

Then, the black and white cartoon saw that her toe struck a bed, a bed that wasn't in the room before. "Wait, this bed wasn't here before," she said.

"They're bringing in a new girl!" Clara gasped.

"Why would they bring in a new girl? Don't we have enough already," Toot complained.

"What if…what if she prettier than me!" Clara gasped.

"What if she's thinner than me!" Toot screamed.

The two girls proceeded to freak out until Foxxy struck them both on the head.

"Don't freak out yet, we got to give this gal a chance first. For all we know, she could be a good person to have around," Foxxy said, trying to make her friends look at the positive side. Then, there was various screams coming from the boy's room down the hall.

The three girls went to investigate to find all the guys running around the room, freaking out. Foxxy also took notice of an extra bed in the room.

"What if he's a superhero and he's better than me!" Captain Hero shouted.

"(What if he's another battle monster! And he defeats me in a battle!)" Ling-Ling cried.

"What if he's grosser than me!" Spanky added.

"What if he's a video game character that's better than mine! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Xandir screamed.

"I don't like him already!" Wooldoor cried.

Foxxy whipped out a whistle labeled, "Fucking loud whistle" and blew into it, resulting in a loud high-pitch sound, making all the guys stop and cringe at the sound before collapsing to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Spanky asked.

"To stop ya'll from going crazy. Listen, I know these two new characters that are going to be moving in here will feel a little crazy for a while, but we're just going to put up with them, now let's head back outside," Foxxy said.

The group went outside to see Richard and Annabelle were no longer alone. There were now a big line of young adult boys and girls standing outside, cheering when they saw the housemates.

"Whoa, that's a lot of roommates," Foxxy said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, Drawn Together was an old cartoon on Comedy Central. It was as vulgar as South Park, but the network still had it cancelled because of its vulgarity, which doesn't make any sense at all. **

**Richard Fen is based off of my brother, who likes the show and Annabella Camas is based off of my, who adores the show, even though I'm not old enough to be watching it. I'm going to need some help naming these chapters, so if you have any ideas, let me know in the comments. Comedy Central owns Drawn Together**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	2. Episode 2

"I see you've figured out the difference in this season. Yes, you will 2 new housemates on Drawn Together, but don't think of them as just two new characters, think of them as two new friends," Mr. Fen said. "I'll let the girls decide the female housemate and the guys will decide the male housemate."

"We get to choose our own housemate. That'll be fun, but it'll be a pretty difficult decision. Everyone looks so nice," Clara said.

At that point, the girls and boys that wanted to audition started to scream, "Pick me!"

The original housemates started to observe the auditions, wondering who to pick. When Clara took notice of a girl wearing a lime green dress similar to Elsa's from Frozen.

"Excuse, but why do you look like a Disney character?" she asked.

"Oh, Princess Clara, I'm Elise, a character based off of Elsa from the Disney movie Frozen. You should see it; one of the songs is really good. Do you want me to sing it to you?" the girl eagerly asked.

"I don't think that's necess-," Clara tried to say when Elise started belting out lyrics from "Let It Go".

"Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and skyyyyyyy!"

Everyone within her range, cringed at her off-key singing voice.

The girl next to her, who had a style similar to Sailor Moon, only her hair was down and had pink highlights in it and donning a tie-die dashiki, blue bell-bottom jeans, black framed, pink tinted sunglasses, sandals, and a flower wreath on her head, didn't seem bothered by it and proceeded to smoke a joint.

"Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cryyyy!" Elise continued.

"I'm going to start crying if you don't stop that fucking singing!" a boy's voice shouted.

Elise froze and glared in the direction where the male auditions were. "Who said that!" she demanded to know.

"Oh, something is about to go down," Foxxy muttered.

The guys walked away until only one person was left standing. He was a little shorter than Xandir, had normal slicked back brown hair, and normal green eyes. The things that made him stand out was the fact that his skin was a scaly green and he had a long thin pointed tail, like a devil. He was also wearing some sort of uniform, similar to the X-men, only it had a Y shape on the top part.

"Eek! What are you?" Elise yelped.

"I'm Lightning Lizard. Of the Y-Men!" the boy exclaimed.

"Lightning Lizard! You're not a superhero are you?" Captain Hero questioned.

"Well, in a sense. But we're completely different. You're a rip-off of Superman from DC comics, and I'm a rip-off of the X-Men from Marvel comics," Lightning explained.

"I see, and do you have any powers? Other than being some sort of scaly lizard beast?" Captain Hero asked.

"Step back and watch this," Lightning said.

The original Drawn Together cast took a few big steps back so they were sure they were out of Lightning's range. Before anyone knew it, the boy slammed his fist into the ground, creating a wave of electricity to emit from that fist and shock anyone who was too close.

"Show off," the hippie Sailor Moon said.

"You're just jealous of my powers, Flory!" the boy hollered.

One boy that was being electrocuted was shocked to the point until he turned to dust. "Oops," Lightning Lizards said, stopping his attack. "Sorry about that, dude."

Within seconds, the other boys scattered back to the bus and the bus sped off so fast the housemates, Lightning, Mr. Fen, Miss Camas, and the rest of the auditions were sure they heard a sonic boom.

"Well, there go the rest of our male auditions. I guess that makes Lightning Lizard your male housemate by default," Miss Camas sighed.

"Woo! Housemate by default, brother!" Lightning cheered as he started to do a victory dance.

"So, anyway, back to my singing," Elise said.

"Actually Elise, we sort of already have a Disney Princess, which would be me," Clara tried to explain to the girl, but Elise ignored her and went back to belting out Let It Go in her off-key voice. Blood dripped out of Wooldoor's nose and ears and the cartoon collapsed the ground in a second.

Then, out of nowhere, a giant fist punched Elise up into the sky. Everyone looked to see it was from this abnormally tall and muscular girl.

"Shut the fuck up! Nobody care about how good you sing! They care about how strong you are!" the girl shouted.

"And who might you be?" Lightning Lizard asked, terrified.

"I'm Vigorous Vixen and I'm going to be the tough girl in your show," the girl said in a gruff feminine voice.

"Not all reality shows need a tough girl, and besides, these guys aren't choosing a housemate based on how strong you are, they're choosing a housemate based on what they're like, like if they're nice, funny, or something," the girl called Flory said.

"Then why did lizard boy get chosen? Because he's tough!" Vigorous Vixen exclaimed.

"Actually, in case you failed to notice, I got chosen because all the other guys fled for their lives after I killed someone, and for the record, the name's Lightning Lizard!" Lightning snapped.

"You want to fight?" Vixen questioned Lightning, standing over him.

"Oh shit…" the Y-man muttered.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Vixen asked, laughing.

"No it's just that my mother raised me to never strike a girl, but I'm not sure if you're an exception since you're half-man," Lightning said.

"RAH!" Vixen roared, ready to kill Lightning.

"Oh fuck!" Lightning screamed.

"Captain Hero, do something!" Xandir shouted at the superhero, but Captain Hero seemed to have disappeared, leaving a white dotted outline of where he was once standing in his place.

"HELP!" Lightning Lizard shouted.

"I can't stand bullying," Flory said as she took a small brooch out of her pocket. It looked like a gold star with small yellow wings.

"Hippie Spectrum Power!" she said as she clipped the brooch onto the front of her tunic, and within seconds, Flory's entire body began to glow, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ooooohhhhh," everyone said in amazement putting on sunglasses.

"Pretty," Wooldoor said.

Within seconds, Flory stood on the ground, in completely different clothes. She was wearing a uniform similar to Sailor Moon's, but she had a lavender shirt with pointed sleeves, a turquoise skirt with a lighter and darker shade at the edge, fuchsia burlap gloves that only covered the back of her hand and up to her elbow with white, pointed wristbands, lime green short leggings, a light brown ribbon on the back of the skirt, blue flats, a gold band around her head with a pink heart gem on the front, small silver hoop earrings, a white choker with a purple gem on it, two round hair clips in her hair that had gold on the edge and purple in the middle. The brooch remained on the top and her hair and glasses stayed the same. She was holding a wand that had a red handle, a red orb on top with a gold moon design on it, a small white heart at the tip and a heart with white wings under the orb.

"(She looks like Sailor Moon!)" Ling-Ling gasped, getting excited.

"Oh, hippie sailor wants to fight?" Vigorous Vixen taunted.

"Leave my cousin alone or I'll be forced to hurt you," Sailor Flory warned.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Vixen said.

"Wait, you and Flory are cousins?" Clara asked Lightning, confused since they didn't look similar in any way.

"She's from my father's side. I get my looks from my mother," the Y-man explained.

"Bring it, flower girl," Vixen sneered. Suddenly, Flory kicked Vixen in the face, sending her high into the air. Then the girl pointed her wand in the direction where Vixen and within seconds, fire shot out of the point and turned Vixen to ashes.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Lightning exclaimed.

Flory transformed back into her normal clothes and took the brooch off her shirt and put it back into her pocket. "That was a little easier than I thought," she said.

At that point, Captain Hero ran back out front and asked, "Is the monster gone?"

"Where've you been?" Toot asked.

"Um…I thought I heard the phone ring," Hero lied. Toot face palmed.

"Wait, where'd the other girl auditions go?" Lightning asked, pointing where the other girls stood. That part of the yard was empty.

"They started running as soon as the Sailor Moon wannabe here incinerated that troll bitch," Spanky said.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to scare them away," Flory said sounding sad.

"Don't worry Flory, look at the bright side. With those girls gone, that makes you the new female housemate," Mr. Fen said.

"Far-out!" Flory exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah! We're in Drawn Together!" Lightning cheered.

"Welcome to the show," Foxxy said, going up to the two young adults.

"It'll be an honor to have you," Clara said.

"Well what are you waiting for, let's celebrate!" Spanky shouted.

"We'll get to that later, right now, me and Flory got to run home and pack our stuff. We didn't think we'd win," Lightning Lizard said before he and his cousin bolted off down the road.

"Are you kidding me!" Foxxy shouted.

Later that evening, Xandir was walking around town, looking around. In the confessional, he said, "It's great to be back in the city. I wanted to look around to see if they had anything new in stores, when I saw this strange guy in an alley."

"Hey you. Are you a video game character?" a raspy voice from a man in a trench coat standing in an alley asked.

"Yes, I'm Xandir from the Legend of Xandir. I'm on a never-ending quest to save my boy-," Xandir started to exclaim until the man stopped him saying, "Yeah, I get that. Listen, I have a special power-up potion you need to try out as soon as you get home." The man whipped out a small vial with a pink liquid inside.

"A special power-up?" Xandir asked, interested but a little bit suspicious.

"Take it, you won't regret it," the old man said, shoving the vial into Xandir's hand.

"Wait, who are-?" Xandir started to ask until he noticed the man disappeared. "You?" he finished.

Xandir looked at the vial and walked back to the Drawn Together house.

The man he confronted hid in the alley, muttering, "I have no idea what that vial I stole from that lab was, but if something bad happens to the brat, it won't be my problem. I'm skipping town tomorrow. Heh-heh."

At the Drawn Together house, everyone was outside in the hot tub celebrating the new season and their new housemates Lightning Lizard and Sailor Flory.

"To our new season of Drawn Together and two our new housemates!" Spanky said, raising his bottle of beer for a toast.

Everyone followed suit, except for Flory, who had a can of organic tea instead. They clinked their drinks together and drank. During the party, Flory noticed Xandir observing a small vial.

"What's that you got there, gamer?" she asked. "Some sort of LSD?"

"I don't know. Some old guy told me it was a power-up," Xandir stated.

"Let me see," Flory said, taking the vial and opening it. She sniffed it and said, "Well, it doesn't smell like LSD or poison, but I'm not sure what a power-up potion smells like. Maybe it is a power-up."

"You think so?" Xandir asked. The video game character drank the potion eagerly and stood there.

"How do you feel?" Flory asked.

"Not any different. Do I look any different?" Xandir asked.

"You still look normal. Maybe it was a dud. People don't that sometimes," Flory said.

"That jerk. I thought he gave me a power-up," Xandir muttered angrily. Little did Xandir know, that little potion was going to change a lot of things for him and make things crazier in the Drawn Together house.

* * *

**Well, here's episode 2! I hope you like it! What do you think that potion was?**

**I own Richard Fen, Annabelle Camas, Sailor Flory and Lightning lizard. If you need a better idea of how Sailor Flory looks in her uniform, go to look up Dcatpuppet Sailor Flory, Flora and Noir. You'll find an image. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	3. Episode 3

Its dawn at the Drawn Together, and everyone is still asleep in their rooms. In the guys' room, Lightning Lizard emerges from his bed. The young man yawns, grabs a yoga mat that was rolled up near his bed and exits from the room. He heads down into the backyard and sets the yoga mat near the pool. He stands on it, with his hands together, observing the sunrise, as if about to do yoga.

"And now for my morning exercises," he said to himself. Then, he whips a pan and a metal spoon out of nowhere and proceeds to bang them very loudly together. "WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Lightning raced back into the house, where he proceeded to make a lot of noise. He poured fruit into a blender and switched it on, turned the radio, which was unfortunately on the rock station, and put it nearly on full blast. He grabbed a bigger pot and spoon and raced upstairs, banging the two objects together.

Flory is in the confessional, and said, "From the moment I heard that sound of the banging from outside, I knew Lightning was starting his morning ritual. I just hope the others would forgive him for it."

Lightning barged into the male housemates' room and shouted, "UP AND AT 'EM! EVERYBODY OUT OF BED!"

Spanky fell out of his bed, out of surprise. "What's going on!" he asked.

"It's morning! That's what's going on!" Lightning replied. The young man whipped out a pan and struck Captain Hero several times in the face, making the Hero sit up shouting fearfully, "I'm up! Is there a fire! Are we being attacked by aliens!"

"No, it's morning!" Lightning exclaimed.

The boy jumped on Wooldoor's bed and started to do a jig on the sleeping Wooldoor.

"No Mommy, I don't want to go to school today! I want to stay home and make cookies with you!" Wooldoor cried.

"Wooldoor! I ain't your mommy, and the only thing we're making this morning is noise! And maybe some breakfast afterward!" Lightning shouted.

Xandir at that point sat up in his bed, rubbing his head. "Xandir! You awake!" Lightning asked loudly.

"Ugh, yeah, but I feel a little nauseous," Xandir groaned.

"It might be because you haven't eaten breakfast yet! I made a smoothie downstairs. It's yours!" Lightning offered before going to Ling-Ling and shocked the battle monster awake.

"(Who wishes to challenge Ling-Ling to a battle?)" He questioned.

"Nobody! That was the only way I knew how to wake you up!" Lightning shouted. The boy ran out of the guys' room and into the girls room. He jumped onto the canopy of Clara's bed, where he proceeded to tap dance on it, saying, "Clara, Clara, Clara! CLARA!"

Clara immediately sat up and shouted, "Okay! I'm awake!"

Lightning jumped off of the canopy and landed on his feet on Toot's band, causing the fat girl to fall out of her bed.

"You rotten son of a bitch!" she shouted, trying to throw her lamp at the lizard man. Lightning dodged it and ran out of the room, still banging the pot and spoon together.

Foxxy shot awake and asked, "What the hell just happened? I heard a lot of noise!"

"Lightning Lizard gave us an early wake-up call!" Toot complained.

"Don't worry, the first time he does it, it's frustrating, but you'll get used to it," Flory said, entering the room.

"You're already awake?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, I get up before the little rascal does so I won't have to suffer. I have breakfast ready on the table. It's organic oatmeal mixed with raisins, tofu bacon and eggs, and organic yogurt, and Lightning already got started on smoothies," Flory stated.

Everyone went downstairs to see Flory had already made breakfast, like she said, and Lightning had made ten glasses of smoothies.

Spanky eyed the clock on the microwave to see it was 7:00 am. "You asshole! It's only 7 in the morning!" the pig shouted at the Y-Man.

"Like me and Flory's grandmother says, 'If you waste the morning, you waste the whole day'," Lightning quoted. "NOW SIT DOWN AND DRINK GODDAMN SMOOTHIES!"

Everyone took a seat quickly and sipped their smoothies like ordered, not wanting to irritate Lightning. "He's scarier than Sid from Final Fantasy 7," Xandir muttered.

After breakfast, Xandir was in the confessional, saying, "Lightning's smoothie did help a little with my nausea, but I still felt a little sick." Xandir moved slowly around the house, groaning and holding his stomach. "Maybe I drank something expired the night before, maybe I caught the flu, I didn't know what it was, until I remembered the 'power-up potion' that weird guy gave me last week."

Xandir went into the girl's room, where he found Flory meditating surrounded by burning opium sticks and scented candles.

"Flory! That potion I drank last week! I think it was poison!" Xandir exclaimed, freaking out.

"Xandir, if that potion was poison, it would've killed you as soon as you drank it or in the middle of the night you drank it. Also, like I said, I didn't smell any poison from it," Flory told the video game character.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling I'm going to have some bad consequences after drinking that potion. I already feel like I'm going to throw up," Xandir said.

"Maybe it's the flu. Just take some sort of medicine and you'll be fine, or maybe you're stressing yourself out to much. When I do too much stuff in one day, I feel a little sick. Just relax," Flory tried to assure her friend. Xandir still remained uncertain.

Spanky was in the living room later that day, flipping through channels on the TV when Flory walked by. "Hey Flory, have a beer," Spanky said, tossing a can of beer to Flory.

Flory immediately tossed it back. "Sorry man, if I drink even one drop of alcohol, I'll transform into a bitch," the hippie told the pig. She walked out of the house into the backyard. Lightning Lizard entered the living room.

"What's her deal? She doesn't drink beer at all. Not even a little. She's 21, right?" Spanky said.

"Yeah, she is, but she does have a good reason not to drink, or smoke tobacco," Lightning stated.

"She told me she'd become a bitch. I get that alcohol can change how you act, but I can put up with a bad attitude," Spanky said.

"Okay, this will be a little complicated to explain, but Flory has…other forms," Lightning said.

"Other forms? You mean like what she turned into when she killed Vigorous Vixen?" Spanky said.

"Yeah, but her clothes don't just change. Her hair color, skin, eyes, and entire attitude change! She'll also treat everyone she knows very differently. It depends on what she uses. The hippie girl you know now is how she is when she uses LSD and marijuana. When she drinks alcohol and smokes a cigarette, she turns into a complete bitch. When she chews tobacco, she becomes a little more confident and acts like a cowgirl. When she uses hard drugs, she becomes this foul beast. I don't know what happens when she's sober, but it's probably harmless. Whatever you do, don't give Flory alcohol or a cigarette. The last thing we want is for her to be a bitch to everyone in the household and getting herself kicked out," Lightning Lizard warned his friend. The Y-Man walked out of the house and used his electricity powers to fly into the sky.

"Hmm…different personalities. This could make my day a little more interesting," Spanky said, getting a sneaky grin on his face.

Meanwhile, with Xandir, the man was still feeling sick, despite taking Flory's advice and trying to relax and take some medicine for nausea. He lied down on his bed and tried to relax or at least fall asleep a little while, but his stomach was still bugging him. It even ached a little.

"Maybe I just have to use the restroom. I don't think I've gone at all today," Xandir assumed, as he exited the guys' room and went down the hall to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom to see it was empty.

He went to the toilet and was about to undo his loincloth, when he felt something starting to come up his throat. "Oh shit," Xandir muttered, before leaning over and throwing up into the toilet. He took a deep breath afterward, his throat sore from the vomit coming up so quickly. "Well, that's over," he muttered. Then he felt nauseous again, muttering, "Oh god," before throwing up again. He continued to throw up for the next 5 minutes until he no longer felt sick and his stomach stopped aching.

"Dear god that was the worst thing that's ever happened to me, other than that one time Toot forced me to fuck her," Xandir groaned.

The video game character grabbed a thermometer from the medicine cabinet and took his temperature. He tapped his foot as he waited for the result until her heard a beep. He removed the thermometer from his mouth and saw that he had a normal temperature. "That's odd. No fever? How come I don't have a fever?" Xandir asked himself.

Then, Xandir remembered something from F.L.E when he was in high school; if a woman were to become pregnant. She'd get morning sickness a week after and not have a fever. No, there was no way Xandir was pregnant…was there? Xandir took another look at the medicine cabinet until he took notice of a pregnancy test. Xandir locked the bathroom door before taking the box out of the cabinet and starting to open it.

Downstairs, Spanky had poured wine into some glasses when Toot and Wooldoor walked into the room.

"Spanky, what are you doing? Is there a special guest coming here tonight? Is it a boy? Is he single?" Toot asked.

"Well, in a sense there is going to be a guest, but at the same time, it won't be a guest," Spanky said.

"Who is it?" Wooldoor asked, curious.

"One of Flory's other personalities," Spanky said.

"Flory has multiple personality disorder?" Wooldoor asked.

"Sort of, but it only affects her depending on what sort of drug she uses," Spanky said.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Toot asked.

"Lightning didn't go into much detail about what she's like when she drinks alcohol. Just that she's a bitch," Spanky said.

At that point, Flory entered the house and Spanky hid the bottle. "Hey Flory, have a drink," the pig offered the hippie.

"I don't dri-," Flory started to say when Spanky interrupted saying, "Relax, it's organic grape juice."

Flory took the glass into her hands and eyed the pig full of suspicion, but she raised the glass to her lips, about to drink it.

In the confessional, Toot said, "Part of me wanted to stop Flory from drinking the wine, but another part of me wanted to know what this other personality was like."

Flory sipped a little of the wine before dropping the glass to the floor and gagging.

"Oh my god!" Toot screamed.

"What did you do!" Wooldoor shouted.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything to the drink!" Spanky said.

At that point, Foxxy entered the kitchen. "What the hell is going on? I thought heard something break down here," Foxxy said until she saw Flory. "Oh lordy! What's wrong with her?" Foxxy asked.

"I don't know! All I did was give her some wine," Spanky said.

"What's going on in here?" Lightning Lizard asked as he barged into the house. He yelped when he saw Flory choking.

"What happened?" the boy asked when he took notice of shattered glass and a purple liquid on the floor. He got low to the floor and sniffed the liquid. He jumped to his feet shouting, "WINE! WHO GAVE FLORY WINE!?"

Toot and Wooldoor pointed at Spanky. "Assholes," Spanky muttered.

"You bastard! What'd I tell you about giving her alcohol! Now we're all going to be fucked! No sexually speaking, but brutally speaking!" Lightning shouted.

"What's happening to Flory? Her skin is turning white, he eyes are turning red, and her hair his turning black!" Wooldoor screamed.

"Whoa, girl, look at her highlights! They're turning red!" Foxxy exclaimed, pointing at the pink highlights in Flory's hair as they started to turn red. Her blonde hair was also turning black, her blue eyes were changing to red and her tan skin was paling into white, like Wooldoor said.

"What's going to happen to her?" Toot asked.

"She's turning into…Noir!" Lightning stated as lightning flashed behind him.

"Noir? Is that her bitchy personality?" Spanky asked.

"Yeah, we called it that because of her black hair," Lightning explained.

Then, before anyone knew it, Flory's body began to glow like she was transforming. Her clothes changed just like last time, but they were different. She was wearing a black shirt with her sides exposed and short dark red sleeves that consisted of three sleeves that were pointed at the top, a dark red skirt with a black waistband and black near the fringe, a dark red cape, black gloves that went halfway up to her shoulders, dark red metal armbands that went up to her elbows, and black boots that went halfway past her knees. She also wore a black choker with a red crescent shape on it, a gold head band with a red gem in the middle, black stud earrings, her hair was up in a ponytail and she brandished a sword with a gold handle and a black blade.

"Oh my god! She looks like she came straight from hell!" Toot shouted.

"What's this about coming straight from hell?" Clara asked, entering the room. The princess screamed when she saw the girl called Noir. Noir just stood there and observed the people that stood nearby. She gave everyone a disgusting look, as if there was something about them she didn't like.

"Who is she?" Clara asked.

"That girl used to be Flory," Foxxy said.

"Flory!" Clara gasped.

"No, not Flory. Flory is asleep now. You'll have to deal with me for now," Noir sneered.

"And who are you, demon?" Clara questioned.

"Demon? That's a new nickname. That name's Noir, Sailor Noir. I'm one hell of a bitch," Noir said sadistically.

She pointed her sword at the TV, where a red beam shot out of the tip and destroyed the television.

"No! Not the TV! I was going to watch Jeopardy later!" Lightning shouted.

"Lightning Gecko. We meet again," Noir greeted harshly.

"The name's Lightning Lizard! Get it right you damn cunt!" Lightning snapped.

"What'd you say!" Noir shouted, running at Lightning, about to stab him in the stomach when the boy jumped out of the way, causing her the jam the blade into Toot's stomach.

"ARGH! You bastard!" Toot shouted as Noir yanked the dagger out of her, letting her fall to the ground, dead.

"Oh my god! She killed Toot!" Wooldoor shouted, hiding behind Foxxy.

"You sick bitch!" Foxxy snapped.

"What do you want, you fucking n*****," Noir asked. Everyone gasped.

Foxxy glared at Noir angrily. "Girl…you did not just say **that** word!" she snapped.

"What word? N*****?" Noir said, getting an evil grin on her face.

Foxxy shouted, "That's it! This bitch is mine!" Foxxy said, punching Noir dead in the face.

"You wretch!" Noir hissed, trying to stab Foxxy when the girl dodged the attack and went over to the knife, where she grabbed the longest blade.

"Now we're evenly matched!" Foxxy said.

Noir scoffed before the two girls began to sword fight with their weapons.

"Yeah! Go get her Foxxy!" Spanky cheered.

"Where's Xandir! He's good with swords, right?" Wooldoor asked. "And by swords I mean real swords, not the metamorphic ones!"

Upstairs, Xandir sat in the corner of the bathroom, shaking with fear as he observed the result on the pregnancy: 2 pink lines. "Oh my god! I'm pregnant!" he shouted. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Back downstairs, Foxxy and Noir were still sword fighting. "What do we do! How do we turn Flory back?" Clara asked Lightning.

"We need either some LSD or marijuana, but I don't know where Flory kept it. I think it might be somewhere in her room," Lightning said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Clara said. The princess and Y-Man ran upstairs to the girls' room.

Captain Hero and Ling-Ling then entered the room. "What's going on?" the superhero asked. When he saw Foxxy and Noir fighting, he exclaimed, "Oh! A cat fight! Is there betting because I think that pale chick will win!"

"That pale chick is Flory. She drank wine and became this girl named Noir. It's too complicated to explain," Spanky said.

At that point, Noir threw Foxxy down onto the table, causing it to shatter, and grabbed Foxxy's knife out of her hand and threw it aside. "This is the end for you, Foxxy Love!" Noir shouted.

"NO!" Wooldoor and Spanky shouted.

"Oh man, guys, if she kills me, tell my children Timmy, Kwametta, and Ray-Ray their mother loved them and is sorry she couldn't take care of them," Foxxy said.

"No! Cause you're going to live!" Wooldoor shouted as he and Spanky lunged at Noir, tackling her away from Foxxy. The two men held Noir's arms behind her back, keeping the girl from attacking.

"Release me you dirty pig and freaky yellow creature!" Noir shouted.

"I don't think so, sister," Spanky said.

"This is the end for you!" Wooldoor grabbed the blade out of Noir's hand and raised it over her neck, about to stab her.

"Wait! Flory might still be in there somewhere! If we kill Noir, we kill her!" Foxxy shouted.

"Oh no, you're right! But how do we turn her back?" Wooldoor asked.

Before someone could say something, Noir broke free from his and Spanky's grip, tossing them aside and grabbing her knife back.

"Weak little bastards! You can't stop me! I'm invincible!" Noir exclaimed.

"Xandir! Wherever you are, get down here! We need you!" Wooldoor shouted.

Xandir was still locked up in the bathroom when he heard Wooldoor shout, "Xandir!"

"Huh? Wooldoor?" Xandir said. The video game character exited the bathroom and went into the hall. He saw Clara and Lightning in the girls' room, with a cigarette and some marijuana leaves.

"What's going on?" he asked his friends.

"Flory drank wine and now she's transformed into a girl named Noir and going crazy. She's trying to kill everyone!" Clara exclaimed.

"Can you go down there and try to keep her occupied while me and Clara work on a way to get the real Flory back?" Lightning asked as he scooped the tobacco out of the cigarette.

Xandir, knowing he was possibly pregnant, knew there'd be a few risks for him and the baby if he fought Noir, but he couldn't let that bitch kill his friends. "You have my word," Xandir said, whipping out his sword. The young man ran downstairs to find Noir, approaching his friends with her sword.

"Now, which one of you will I scalp first?" she said.

"Hold it right there, you bitch!" Xandir shouted, getting the girl's attention.

"Xandir!" Wooldoor, Spanky, Foxxy and Captain Hero exclaimed happily.

"Xandir? You sent this fag down here to deal with me, Lightning. I'd love to see this pansy try," Noir sneered.

Xandir gritted his teeth angrily before running at Noir and clashing swords with her. The two people sword fought each other professionally. "Finally! Someone that knows how to swordfight! You're a much better opponent than that black bitch I dealt with before you got here," Noir said, smirking.

"Hey! I heard that!" Foxxy shouted.

"You think Foxxy is a bitch? You're wrong, Noir. The only bitch in this household at the moment is you!" Xandir shouted.

Noir narrowed her eyes angrily before she started fighting him even harder and faster, but Xandir managed to keep up with her to the point their swords clashed and there was a loud crack. Within seconds, the blade of Noir's sword broke off the handle and fell to the floor. "My sword!" Noir gasped.

"Now you're finished," Xandir said, about to slice his sword at the girl when Clara ran downstairs, carrying a tray. "No! Don't kill her! We surrender!" she shouted.

"What!" Xandir gasped.

"What!" everyone else exclaimed.

"What?" Noir said, confused.

"You heard us, we surrender," Lightning said, walking downstairs.

"Yes, and we hope you accept this single cigarette we're offering as a peace offering," Clara said, going down on one knee, raising the tray up high enough, revealing a cigarette and a lighter on it.

"Well, it's about time you learned your place. Why can't you assholes be more like her," Noir sneered as she approached.

"Are you crazy! If we surrender, Noir'll take control on this house and that'll be the end of our show," Foxxy said.

Clara and Lightning didn't say anything; they just glanced at Foxxy and winked at her. Foxxy then got the feeling they were up to something.

Noir took the cigarette into her fingers and lit it. "I've been needing a smoke all day," she said as she breathed in the smoke. Then she got a mortified expression on her face and screamed, "Wait! This isn't tobacco! It's…marijuana! NOOOOOO!"

Within seconds, Noir's body began t glow as she screamed in agony. Everyone watched in surprised as Noir transformed back to Flory in seconds. "Whoa, what happened in here? I remember choking and blacking out," the hippie girl asked when she saw most of the living room was destroyed.

"FLORY!" everyone shouted, running to hug the girl.

"Did I go somewhere?" she asked.

"You transformed into Noir and tried to kill us all! You actually succeeded in killing Toot!" Wooldoor stated.

"What! Oh no! How did I transform into Noir?" Flory asked.

Spanky laughed nervously and tried to exit from the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Foxxy said, grabbing the pig by the back of his shirt and pulling him back.

"I can't catch a break, can I?" Spanky sighed. "Fine, it was me. I tricked you into drinking alcohol because I wanted to see what this bitch version of you. I thought she'd have a bad attitude, but you didn't exactly mention the part about her being a sadistic, crazy cunt."

"Eh, no problem. At least it's all over now, but what are we going to do about Toot? She's dead now," Flory asked.

"Don't worry; she'll be back in the next episode. Nobody really dies in Drawn Together. Not the main characters at least," Foxxy said.

"Well that's a relief," Lightning said. "But there is a lesson to be learned from all of this; and that's to never give Flory alcohol or tobacco cigarettes. Ever again."

* * *

**Well, we meet one of Flory's other personalities and Xandir is pregnant! And spoiler alert for a later episode, we'll meet more of Flory's other personalities, but not one in every episode. **

**I own Flory and Lightning Lizard**

**Comedy Central owns Drawn Together**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	4. Episode 4

A week later, Xandir went into the girls' room, where he found Flory, lighting some incense in the room to keep it smelling nice.

"Hey Xandir, I was just lighting some incense to keep the room smelling fresh. Toot has been stealing some midnights snacks from the fridge and the room hasn't been smelling real groovy because she forgets to throw everything out, so I thought I'd fix it," Flory said.

"That's nice Flory, but I think we have a much bigger problem than Toot's midnight snack habit," Xandir said.

"What is it, Xandir?" Flory asked.

Xandir looked around to be sure nobody was listening in before whispering into Flory's ear, "I think I might be pregnant."

Flory gave Xandir a confused look before saying, "Xandir, how can you be pregnant? You're a guy. Don't you remember Foxxy's lesson about sex and getting pregnant in the episode of Drawn Together, 'Clara's Dirty Little Secret'."

"Yes, I remember, but that potion that guy gave me might've caused it," Xandir explained.

"How do you know it caused you to get pregnant?" Flory asked.

Xandir pulled out several used pregnancy tests. "I used at least 5 of these tests! They're all positive!" he exclaimed. "I took the first one on the night you turned into Noir and went nuts."

Flory observed all the pregnancy tests, expressing concern. Was Xandir really pregnant from the power-up? It wasn't possible, but there was only one way to confirm it. "Xandir, do you still have that vial the guy gave you?" Flory asked.

"Yeah, it's right here," Xandir said, handing it to Flory.

Flory observed the small flask and saw there were a still few drops left inside. "Good, there's still some left. That means we can take it to a scientist to find out exactly what you drank," Flory said. "Come on, let's go find a doctor." The hippie grabbed the video game character and pulled him out of the Drawn Together.

"Where are you going?" Clara asked her friends.

"Doctor's appointment," Flory said.

"What for? Is someone sick?" Clara asked.

"Nope, just for a check-up. Nothing serious," Flory lied as she and Xandir went inside a psychedelic patterned van and drove off.

The duo drove off to the nearest hospital and met with a doctor. "So, let me get this straight. Your gay friend here thinks he's pregnant," the doctor said, after Flory explained the scenario.

"Yeah doc, that's what he said. He took 5 pregnancy tests and they were all positive, and 2 weeks ago, he drank some strange potion from this random guy in an alley. I have the vial right here," Flory stated, handing the flask to the doctor.

"We're going to have to send this to a lab to figure out what exactly your friend ingested. In the meantime, we'll run some tests to figure out if you're really pregnant," the doctor said.

Meanwhile, back at the Drawn Together house, Lightning Lizard and Captain Hero were watching TV when Toot walked into the room, grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV. "What the fuck, Toot! We were watching America's Next Top Superhero! They were just about to vote out Squirrel girl! She sucks!" Lightning whined.

"Something crazy happened at the mall and I need someone to vent to. And since Xandir and Flory aren't here to listen, you're my next best option. If you listen really good, I'll leave you alone," Toot said.

"Fine, then, vent away," Lightning said.

"Well, I was about to pick out this gorgeous pair of shoes in the shoe section when this other lady came up and grabbed them, so I said, 'hey lady, I was about to take those!' and the lady said 'well you should've taken them faster', so I said…" Toot started to ramble. It didn't take long for Captain Hero to drone out her voice and just stare at Toot. After 5 minutes, Toot finished her story saying, "…and before I knew it, me, along with the 12 dozen other women in the shoe section, were escorted out of the mall, and that transsexual man ended up getting the shoes. Now I'm going to have to go to court in order to be allowed back in the mall again."

"Wow, all of that only for a pair of shoes? I wish I was there," Lightning said. Then the young man noticed Hero seemed zoned out. "Hey Hero! You awake?" the Y-Man asked the other superhero.

Captain Hero bounced back into reality and said, "Yes, and I heard every word."

"Really? Then what was the story I just told you about?" Toot questioned.

"Um…something about a sandwich?" Hero guessed.

"Nooooo! It was about a major catfight in the shoe section over a pair of shoes at the mall!" Toot snapped.

"There was a catfight at the mall! Who won?" Hero asked excitedly.

"You didn't even listen to me at all!" Toot shouted.

"You didn't listen to the story? Man, that's terrible," Lightning said. "Even I listened and I don't listen to girl stories all that often. In fact, you don't seem to listen to any of the girls' stories in this house. Not Foxxy, not Clara, not Toot, and not even Flory! Even if they're not even telling a story."

"I did listen! I was just messing with Toot about the sandwich thing. I listened to the story, I swear!" Hero defended.

"Really, well then I suppose you don't mind taking a test that goes with my story," Toot said, whipping out a test booklet and an answer-sheet out of nowhere.

"When'd you make that?" Lightning asked.

"On the bus on the way him. It's really slow and I did this just in case I suspected someone of not listening," Toot explained as he gave Hero the test.

"These questions don't even make any sense! Name the brand of the shoe Toot and the other women were fighting over? What was the name of the store clerk? I can't answer these," Captain Hero said.

"That's because you didn't listen!" Toot snapped before stomping out of the living room.

"Dude, you have got to stop with this ignoring a girl's story thing. Some stories spoken by women are actually pretty cool, especially if there's a catfight involved," Lightning said.

"I can't help it. When I try to listen, I always zone out," Hero said.

"Hero, the girls in this house have spent most of their lives listening to your stories, now it's time for you to listen to theirs, otherwise if wouldn't be fair," Lightning Lizard said.

"I hate to admit this to another superhero, but you're right, but how do I listen to women better?" Hero asked.

Lightning paced around the living room on the floor before he began to walk on the wall and then the ceiling, due to his lizard abilities, until a light bulb clicked in his head. He jumped off of the ceiling and landed on his toes on top of Hero's head, saying, "I got it! There's a scientist in town that knows a lot about medicine, potions, and other stuff. This person has to help you!"

"Are you sure?" Hero asked.

"Most definite!" Lightning exclaimed. "Let's go! Up, up, and away!" Lightning used his electrical powers to fly out of the window.

"Hey! That's my line!" Captain Hero whined as he flew after the Y-Man.

Back at the hospital, Xandir had just returned from the tests with the doctor to determine if he was pregnant and Flory was awaiting the results about what was the liquid Xandir drank.

"Man, those tests were annoying. They had to check my blood pressure a dozen times and ask me a lot of questions, mostly regarding sex," Xandir complained.

"Well, they kind of had to," Flory said. "I'm still waiting to find out what that potion you drank was."

Then, the doctor entered the waiting room. "Well, the scientist found out the liquid you drank was a special potion that can allow someone to become pregnant, regardless of gender. Turns out, the exact potion was stolen from the lab 2 weeks ago by an unknown man who matches the description of him you gave us. So, Xandir, you are in fact pregnant," the doctor stated.

Xandir jumped to his feet, shouting, "Oh my god! Oh my god! OHMIGOD!" repeatedly and walking all around the room.

The doctor watched Xandir, freaked out.

"Don't worry, doc, he always gets like this. He'll calm down in a few moments," Flory stated. "Now, who came up with this potion?"

"A woman named Prof. Reivax. She works as a pharmacist and alchemist, inventing all sorts of potions and pills for all sorts of things. She just came up with a pill that allows men to retain information from women without actually listening to them, but she said there are still a few things that need to be fixed," the doctor stated.

"How does the potion work?" Flory asked.

"Well, it gets the user pregnant, and the number of infants they'll have depends on the dosage. Since this is a small dosage, Xandir will only have one. The baby will have Xandir's DNA, but it won't be a clone, it could be different regarding gender or genes from his parents, like Xandir is blonde but the baby could get brown hair or something like that," the doctor explained.

"How will Xandir have the baby? C-section?" Flory asked.

"That is an option, but Xandir can develop a vagina and have the baby naturally. Then, sometime after having the baby, the vagina will seal up and vanish," the doctor stated.

"I'm going to get a vagina!" Xandir gasped.

"Relax man, it won't be good for the baby, and also, it won't be permanent," Flory said.

"Well, the guys are going to make a lot of jokes about this," Xandir mumbled as he and Flory exited the hospital.

Back with Lightning Lizard and Captain Hero, the two super-humans entered a large building and saw a female scientist working with some chemicals.

"Excuse me, mam, but do you know where I can find a scientist who can help me with my listening to women problem?" Captain Hero asked the lady.

"That would be me. I'm Prof. Reivax," the woman said.

"My lizard friend here said you'd be able to help me with my problem. How can you?" Captain Hero asked.

"Well, Captain Hero, I have this pill that'll allow you to retain information from a woman without ever actually listening to her. I made it for my husband when his listening for my stories seemed to deteriorate. It was successful, but there were a few problems, but if you follow my instructions, you can use the pills without any troubles, now listen closely…" Prof. Reivax said.

As she started to explain the pill, Captain Hero began to zone out again and heard nothing. When she finished, she asked, "Now, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand perfectly well," Captain Hero lied. The superhero took the canister of pills from Prof. Reivax and flew back home. Back at the Drawn Together, Flory, Xandir, Captain Hero, and Lightning Lizard arrived home at the same time.

"What should I do? Everyone will go nuts if they find out I'm pregnant," Xandir said.

"Relax, Xandir, I'll explain everything if you want," Flory offered her friend.

"Thanks Flory, you're a good friend," Xandir said.

Flying above, Lightning asked, "Now, are you going to try the pill now or are you going to wait till later?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really feel like talking to any of the girls today, and after that incident with Toot, I'm pretty sure she might've vented to the other girls and they might not want to talk to me," Hero said.

"Hey, there's Flory and Xandir! Maybe you can ask Flory what she did today. I don't think she knows what happened earlier," Lightning said.

"Great idea! I'll go take the pill while you keep Flory and the others in the same room so I can show off what I good listener I've become!" Captain Hero ordered the Y-Man before flying into the guys' room. Hero went into the bathroom where he took out one of the pills from the canister and swallowed it. "And so the test begins," Hero said before he exited the bathroom. Flory and Xandir entered the house to see everyone was either in the living room, watching TV, or in the kitchen.

"Now, I won't tell everyone straight out, I normally wait for someone to ask what happened today so I have a good excuse to bring up stuff like this," Flory whispered to Xandir.

At that point, Captain Hero ran down the stairs and up to Flory very excitedly, and said, "Hello Flory."

"Hey Captain Hero," Flory greeted her roommate.

"How was your day today? Did anything exciting happen? Meet any new people? See a catfight at the mall?" Hero asked, eager to see if the pill worked.

Flory smiled and said, "Yeah, actually something did happen today. You see-."

"Don't bother telling him anything, Flory. He won't listen to a woman," Toot said.

"Come on! I'll listen this time! I swear!" Hero said.

"Fine, you can listen, but I'll be taking notes so I can make a test to see if you really did listen or if you're just going to ignore Flory completely like the asshole that you are," Toot warned the superhero.

"Deal," Hero said, shaking Toot's hand before he turned back to Flory. "Now, go on."

"Well, 2 weeks ago, Xandir told me he got this power-up potion from this strange guy in an alley, and a week later…" Flory told the story to the other housemates. Everyone listened closely to the hippie, Captain Hero most of all. He could feel all the information being retained in his head and he could tell the pill was working.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Wooldoor asked.

"As it turns out, and you'll be very surprised to hear this or maybe a little freaked out to hear this, Xandir is pregnant," Flory said.

"Really?!" Toot and Lightning Lizard exclaimed as they're jaws dropped to the floor.

"For real-real, not for play-play?" Foxxy asked.

"But that's impossible! Xandir is a man! This is a sin against God! Only women can be pregnant!" Clara shouted.

"You think it's a sin against God, I think it's a miracle by God," Flory stated.

"Is this some kind of weird joke?" Spanky asked.

"Nope, I have all the information right here," Flory said, whipping out a folder full of the details about Xandir's pregnancy.

Foxxy grabbed the file and looked through it. "She's telling the truth, ya'll, out friend Xandir is going to have a baby," she said.

"There's going to be a new baby in the house! That's awesome! Whee!" Wooldoor cheered.

"Xandir, it's not too late to get an abortion! Or commit suicide! If you have this baby, the demons will escape from hell and take over the Earth and kill everyone!" Clara screamed.

"Clara, calm down! Xandir only got pregnant because of a potion, not from sex. I'm pretty sure we'll all be okay," Flory told the princess.

"Sweet, I guess that means I'm going to be an uncle," Lightning said.

"You jerk! I want to be the uncle!" Hero argued.

"You can't handle being the uncle!" Lightning snarled. Within seconds, the two superheroes started to fight one another.

"Um, guys, none of you can be the uncle. You're not my brothers, heck, we're not even related," Xandir said.

Hero and Lightning paused their fight to say, "Can't you at least think of us a family?" before continuing their battle.

"Aw, that's sweet," Xandir said.

"Okay, Hero, I've finished the listening test, now let's see if you really listened to what Flory said," Toot said, handing Captain Hero a test booklet and answer sheet. In the confessional, Hero said, "I didn't listen to a single word Flory said, but my mind did retain the information I needed to answer the questions to Toot's listening test, and I got through it in only 10 minutes!"

"Done!" Hero exclaimed, handing Toot the test.

"Well, that was faster than I thought," Toot said, sounding surprised. She looked over the test and her eyes widened in surprise. "I don't believe it! All of these answers are correct!" she gasped. "You did listen!"

"Wow, that's rare," Flory said.

"I told you I'd listen," Hero said to Toot.

While everyone started to talk to Xandir about his pregnancy, Hero whispered to Lightning, "I can't believe it! That pill actually worked!"

"Well, it was made by Prof. Reivax, so it was bound to work, and it's still just as effective even if it was only half of the pill," Lightning said.

"Yeah-wait, what do you mean by half of the pill?" Hero asked, confused.

"You were only supposed to take half of the pill, not the whole thing, otherwise there would be some sort of bad side effect," Lightning explained. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I assumed I had to take the whole pill," Hero said.

"Assumed? Reivax clearly said you only had to take half of each pill until she could figure out how to make it small-wait! You didn't listen to her! Good god, Hero!" Lightning half-shouted.

"What were these side effects?" Hero asked just when he started to get a weird feeling in his head. "I'll get back to you in a few moments," the superhero said as he walked upstairs.

The superhero's head continued to ache as he entered the bathroom and locked the door. "Dear god, what's happening to me?" Captain Hero asked himself.

Then, before he knew it, he threw up all over the bathroom floor, and to make it even more bizarre, his vomit was pink!

"What the hell!" he shouted.

He felt pain in his hands, and when he looked at his hands, he noticed his fingers were becoming thinner and his fingernails appeared to be growing longer and within seconds they turned pink as if there was nail polish painted on them. His feet ached next and Hero watched as his feet shrunk and his toenails poked out of his shoes, revealing to be covering in pink nail polish. Captain Hero saw in the mirror his hair was beginning and the bulge in his pants shrunk until he could no longer feel his cock down there and two bulges started to form on his chest as his chest hair disappeared. Captain Hero felt his waist get smaller and before he knew it, he had an hourglass frame. Then, he saw his head become thinner and he developed thicker lips. When the transformation was complete, Captain Hero looked into the mirror to discover he had become a woman!

"Oh my god! What the fuck happened to me!" he shouted, but his voice didn't sound like his own, it sounded like his sister's, Captain She-ro's! Hero ran downstairs to tell the others what happened.

"So, you got pregnant by some potion that was made by Prof. Reivax? I just saw her earlier today with Captain Hero," Lightning Lizard said to Xandir until he saw Captain Hero enter the room.

"Hello, mam, can I help you?" he asked Hero.

"Lightning! It's me! Captain Hero!" Hero told his friend. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Jesus Christmas, Hero! What the hell happened to you!" Lightning screamed.

"I don't know! Either I've gone crazy or I've turned into a woman!" Captain Hero screamed.

"What's the difference?" Spanky asked.

Hero, Spanky and Lightning laughed for a few seconds until Hero snapped, "Seriously! This is fucked up!"

"Oh my god! You look like your sister, Captain She-Ro!" Xandir gasped.

"What happened to him?" Foxxy asked.

"This could be a side effect of those pills he took earlier that would allow him to listen to women better. He was supposed to take only half of it but he took the whole damn thing because apparently, he didn't listen to Reivax!" Lightning explained.

"Listening pills! You took pills just so you could listen to us better!" Toot snapped.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be a better roommate. Don't I get points for effort?" Hero asked.

"Ugh, I guess," Toot grumbled. "Now's not the time to freak out about this. We got to figure out how to turn Hero back into a man, and fast. We don't know if this is permanent or not," Foxxy said. Then, Foxxy noticed something about Hero. "Wait…are your tits bigger than mine?" she asked.

"No, just different is all. In size," Captain Hero said.

"I don't get this. How are you a woman now?" Wooldoor asked, sounding extremely confused.

"In every way, starting with the annoying split ends and the fact I'm starting to hate these boots," Captain Hero stated.

"So, do you still like women?" Spanky asked.

"Of course I do," Captain Hero said.

"So…does that mean you're a lesbian now?" Flory asked.

"I…I don't know. I have to find out first. I need a volunteer," Captain Hero.

Clara, Flory and Toot immediately took big steps back, leaving Foxxy alone.

"Fine, I'll help him find out his sexuality," Foxxy said. "…should I have called Hero a 'him' or a 'her'?"

"I think we should continue to call Hero a him just so that things don't get too confusing," Lightning suggested.

In the girl's room, Foxxy and Hero laid on Foxxy's bed. "So, you're here just to see if you're a lesbian, so don't get to excited," Foxxy said.

"Okay, let's do this," Captain Hero said as he turned out the light. "No, no, no, don't do that. I feel more comfortable like this. Now let's try this," Hero said in the dark, following by loud thumping and rubbing that sounded like sandpaper.

"OW! Damn Hero, what the hell are you doing?" Foxxy asked.

"Well, right now it feels like we're trying to make a fire," Hero said.

Foxxy turned the light back on and said, "Well, we sure know one thing; you are not a lesbian."

"We better tell the others," Hero said as he opened the door to the room and hollered down the hall. "Guys! I'm not a lesbian, we tried but it didn't feel right!"

This resulted in Lightning Lizard shouting, "We did not need to know that!"

Later that day, Captain Hero, Lightning Lizard and Foxxy went down to Prof. Reivax's lab to find Prof. Reivax, but instead, found a fairly attractive young man in the lab.

"Oh, it's Leonardo Dicaprio," Foxxy said.

"Ha ha, yeah, I get that a lot. My name is Fernando Demario," the man said. "And I got your message regarding the pill Captain Hero took that caused him to turn into a woman."

"Yeah, and we need to find a way to reverse it," Foxxy explained.

"Well, let's have a look at him," Fernando said.

Captain Hero walked up to Fernando, whose eyebrows rose really high and he immediately got a boner. "Well, well, well. Look at you. Do a twirl for me," the scientist said. Hero did a little twirl, allowing Fernando to get a good look at him. "Well, I must say, you look exactly as I had pictured you," Fernando said, holding up a hand drawn picture of Captain Hero as a woman.

"Though your hair is a bit longer than I expected, but that's an easy fix," Fernando said, whipping out a pair of scissors and giving Hero a trim. "There, now you're perfect."

"Good, now has Reivax figured out a way to reverse all…this?" Hero asked pointing at his body.

"No, not yet, but once I find out, I'll tell you right away," Fernando said.

"Okay, let's go guys," Hero said as the three walked out of the room.

As soon as they all left, Fernando took the lock of Hero's snipped hair and sniffed it. "Hmm, Captain Hero doesn't make a bad woman. Let's hope he or shall I say, she, stays like this," he said to himself. Then, his phone rang. "Reivax's lab, Fernando speaking," he said.

"Fernando, I have found a cure for Captain Hero turning into a woman. Shall I notify him or should you?" Reivax stated over the phone.

"I will tell him. We hit it off and I think we're friends now…good friends," Fernando said.

At a local bar, Captain Hero, Foxxy, Clara, Toot and Flory were having drinks. "Thanks for taking me with you on your girls' night out. I really needed this," Captain Hero said.

"Well, you are a girl now, so we thought, 'why not', and took you along," Clara said.

"Yeah, you're one of the gals now," Foxxy said.

"To our new BFF, Captain Hero, or should we start calling him, Captain Heroine?" Flory asked, raising her glass of water.

"For now, call me Hero, but if this can't be fixed, call me Heroine," Captain Hero said.

The girls clinked their glasses together and drank when a guy walked over to the table. He then asked Hero, "Excuse me, are you Megan Fox?"

"No," Hero said, blushing.

"So, you're just a regular fox?" the guy said flirtatiously.

Foxxy is in the confessional saying, "Ever since Hero got his gender changed, a lot of guys have been keeping their eyes on him more than they did on me. This might be a real problem. I know how to deal with guys like that, but Hero does not."

Foxxy whipped out a can of pepper spray and maced the guy. "ARGH! You stupid bitch!" the man shouted before running away.

"What'd you do that for?" Hero asked.

"Hero, as a woman with an unnecessarily large and perky chest, you're going to get a lot of attention," Foxxy told Hero.

"Guys are going to say anything just to get with you, and some of it is going to be tempting," Flory warned.

"So I don't look like Megan Fox?" Hero said, sounding very sad.

"Listen, we know this is all new and confusing, but you just have to be careful. Hopefully, you won't be a woman much longer," Clara told her friend.

Hero smiled at the girls and walked over to the counter. "I'll get us another round," he said.

"Just water for me, you know what happens in I get drunk," Flory said.

"We all know!" the other girls groaned, making Flory jump.

At the counter, Hero got the drinks and asked the bartender, "How much do I owe you?"

"The drinks have been paid for, miss," the bartender said.

"Shut up!" Hero exclaimed, excited.

The tender pointed behind him, revealing that the person that paid for the drinks was none other than Fernando Demario.

"I know you; you're Fernando Demario from the lab. Any news from Reivax?" Hero said.

"Yes, and I'm afraid it isn't good," Fernando said. "You see, there is no cure for this. You'll be a beautiful woman forever."

"Oh my god!" Hero gasped.

"But we don't have time for mourning over this. I need some urgent assistance at my home, assistance only you can assist me with," Fernando said.

"Okay, let me just go tell the girls," Hero said, about to walk over to where Foxxy and the others were, but Fernando grabbed his shoulder saying, "Like I said. No time! We got to go." Fernando grabbed Hero and ran out of the bar.

20 minutes later, Foxxy went over to the counter and asked the bartender, "Hey, have you seen a friend of mine named Captain Hero? Tall, black hair, dressed like a superhero, body of a woman?"

"Oh, that girl. Yeah, she left 20 minutes ago with some guy," the man answered.

"What! For real! Do you remember anything about him?" Foxxy asked.

"Yeah, he looked a bit like Leonardo DiCaprio, only he wasn't Leonardo DiCaprio," the bartender stated.

"Fernando Demario!" Foxxy gasped, running out of the bar.

On the way to Fernando's house, Hero asked, "So what is this problem you need my help with?"

Fernando whipped out his phone and muttered nonsense into it, then he put it away and said, "Oh, the problem has been fixed. Looks like it was just another leaky faucet."

"Oh, that's great. I guess that means you can take me back to the bar," Captain Hero said.

"Or we could keep driving. It's not often I get a one-on-one with a super heroine," Fernando said.

"Well, there was a lot of crazy stuff I wanted to talk to you about that happened today. You see, Toot came in with this crazy story about a catfight at the mall when-," Hero said when Fernando pressed a button in the car and opened up the roof.

"You ever see any of these bad boys. Not many get to watch the moon while driving," he said until a fly flew directly into his mouth.

"You okay?" Hero asked.

"I'm so sick of that happening!" Fernando shouted as he pressed the button and closed the roof. "But let's not let that ruin out night."

"Good, now about my day…" Hero said.

"I can't wait to discuss it, but we should really do it indoors. Where could we go?" Fernando asked himself, until he said, "I suppose we could go to my place." Then, he drove the car up a driveway of a big house. "I mean we are already here," he added.

At Reivax's lab, Foxxy drove up to the building and rushed inside.

"Hero? Hero!" Foxxy hollered until she noticed Prof. Reivax working at a table with some chemicals.

"Sorry to interrupt your science, but have you seen Captain Hero, anatomically a woman," Foxxy asked the scientist.

"Captain Hero is still a woman?" Reivax asked.

"Well, yeah, we're still waiting for a cure," Foxxy said.

"There is a cure, a simple pill that will turn Hero back into a man. Fernando was supposed to tell him. He says he could since they're friends now," Reivax explained.

"Wait a second, Fernando is keeping Hero a woman just so he can sleep with him! I have to find them!" Foxxy shouted.

"Well, if Fernando is trying to seal the deal, they're probably at his house. I have his address in his file. I really need to fire him, this always happens," Reivax said.

At Fernando's house, Hero sat in the living room which was very expensively decorated and had a fireplace. Fernando walked in carrying a tray with two glasses of wine, pickled ginger, and a bowl of tangerines.

"There," he said, setting the tray on the table. "Two glasses of wine, some pickled ginger, and a bowl of tangerines. The scene is set to discuss the events of the day."

"Well, as I was saying, Toot came in, telling me and Lightning Lizard about a catfight at the mall over a pair of shoes. And, of course, being a man at the time, I didn't listen, so after Toot berated me, Lightning decided to take me to see Prof. Reivax in order to fix my listening to women problem. Xandir and Flory told me they were at the doctor's while we were gone and turns out, Xandir is pregnant! It's going to take months in order to find a gift for a baby shower. I might end up having to give it to him after the baby comes, which will be a little embarrassing," Captain Hero said.

"Intriguing," Fernando said, holding up a slice of tangerine and raising it to Hero's mouth. "Open."

Hero opened his mouth, allowing Fernando to toss the piece of fruit into his mouth.

"Yes, enjoy your slice. It's the last thing you'll put in your mouth, a little at the time," he muttered.

On the road, Foxxy was driving through traffic, trying to get to Fernando's house and save Hero. "Come on, motherfucker! Out of my way!" she shouted out the window.

Back at Fernando's house, Hero and Fernando were walking through a room that was decorated with Japanese art and had a few racks of samurai swords.

"I love listening to this, please tell me more," he said to Hero.

"Well, I'm just saying, Cat woman and Bat Girl were being a little bitchy to me. I think they were just jealous because Batman wouldn't take his eyes off me. That is the last time I'll ever go to Gotham now since I'm a woman," Hero said.

Fernando picked up a sword and stated, "You know, I have over 4 swords. Hi-yah!" Fernando sliced the sword toward Captain Hero, which resulted in him accidently cutting off part of Hero's uniform, revealing his bra. "Oops," Fernando said, biting his finger.

On the highway, a purple van was driving through traffic and the driver, wearing a cap with fox ears on it, lost control of the wheel and ended up slamming into the back of a gas truck. After the crash, which resulted in the person and the van to be set on fire, Foxxy drove by in her van.

She saw the crash and gasped, "Oh my god! That person has a van just like mine!"

The driver then got out of the van, revealing to be a man in a fox ear hat, starting running around on fire.

"Oh dammit, don't tell me I'm wearing a dude's hat," Foxxy muttered.

At Fernando's house, Hero and Fernando were sitting in a hot tub, with Hero now in a bikini. "So, I tell Wonder Woman, 'listen, I know I have harassed you for your boobs, but I am suffering for it now. I got my karma, like you said, now can we please leave this issue alone and save the people from the burning building?', but did she help? No! She made me do all the work! She's such a brat. I never knew what kind of women jerks can be until I became one. I guess this is revenge for always fondling them," Hero said.

"So, speaking of women, now since you're a woman, you won't be getting it on with any girls now, can you?" Fernando asked.

"No, I tried being a lesbian, but it didn't feel right. So I guess I'll just be friends with my female housemates, maybe even best friends," Hero said.

"Sounds like a best friend might want you to have all your needs met," Fernando said.

"Fernando, what are you saying?" Hero asked.

"Look in the mirror, bro, you're a red-hot mama, and your body is crying out for a man, let me be that man," Fernando said, moving closer to Hero.

"But…I don't know," Hero said, sounding reluctant.

"You mean you didn't wonder what would happen if you changed genders after a horrible accident and you met this incredibly hot guy who looks like Leonardo DeCaprio, who happens to be the man of your dreams?" Fernando asked.

Captain Hero focused his eyesight elsewhere and blushed.

"That's what I thought," Fernando said, with a sly grin.

Just then, Foxxy drove up to Fernando's house.

At the exact same instant, Hero and Fernando were wearing short robes and walking into Fernando's bedroom, which was decorated with candles.

Foxxy kicked open the door and ran in shouting, "Hero? Hero!"

Hero got into the bed, took off his robe and threw it on Fernando's head.

Foxxy ran into the Japanese themed room, where she found Hero's uniform on the floor. She picked up the top, which seemed to be cut open and said, "Oh no."

Fernando threw off his robe and got over Hero under the covers, where the two proceeded to French kiss.

Foxxy ran outside, where she found the hot tub and Hero's bikini top. Foxxy used a sword she found in the Japanese theme room to get it and held it in her hands. "Still warm," she said.

In Fernando's room, Fernando was kissing all over Hero's neck. "Wow, I had no idea this was about to happen. When I had planned on telling someone about my day, I didn't know it would lead to me getting fucked!" he exclaimed.

"Your day? What happened?" Fernando asked.

"You know, I told you Toot told me there was a catfight at the mall, all the other heroines were being complete assholes to me and Xandir got pregnant by one of Reivax's potions," Hero told Fernando.

"Xandir is pregnant? I didn't know that. How rare," Fernando said.

Hero frowned at Fernando and said, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Outside the room, Foxxy, gripping the sword in one hand and the doorknob in the other, was about to barge in when she heard Hero shouted, "NO!"

Inside the room, Captain Hero put the robe back on and shouted, "You've been pretending to listen to me all night! Don't you know how disrespectful that is!"

Fernando was silent until he said, "Tell me more."

"You're still not listening! Oh my god, Toot and Lightning were right! If you need to be a good guy friend to a girl, you got to at least try to listen to the woman in order to be a good friend. I finally know how to be the best guy friend, but I'm stuck as a woman!" Hero cried.

Foxxy then entered the room. "I knew you'd figure it out eventually," she said.

"Foxxy!" Hero gasped.

"I heard everything and I think the other girls will be very happy to hear that you understand us now, and you're not stuck as a girl. There's an antidote!" Foxxy stated.

"Really? That's great!" Hero said happily.

Foxxy then pointed the sword at Fernando. "And this jackass knew all along," she snarled.

"Is that true?" Hero asked Fernando.

Fernando nodded, smirking, showing he was not listening again.

"Unbelievable, I'm keeping the sword," Foxxy sneered as she and Hero left the room.

Back at the Drawn Together house, Hero walked downstairs, revealing to be a man once again.

"Wow, regrowing a penis is not as painful as you think," he stated.

"Yay! Hero's back to being a man! Whee!" Wooldoor cheered.

"Finally! I can try my new baseball bat!" Lightning cheered, before using it ti strike Hero in the crotch, making him double over in pain. "He has a cock people, I repeat, he has a cock," Lightning told everyone, who cheered.

"Well, time for us guys to go out and celebrate," Hero said, about to exit from the house, until Foxxy stopped him.

"Hold on, pop quiz," Foxxy said. "Where did I go after I found out you were missing from the bar?"

"Reivax's lab," Hero answered.

"Good, and who did I talk to while I was there?" Foxxy asked.

"Prof. Reivax," Hero said.

"Great, and what sort of chemicals was she working with?"

"Uh…I don't know, iodine?" Hero guessed.

"Trick question, I never said that. Now get out of here and have fun," Foxxy told Hero.

"Wait, what about the Xandir being pregnant dilemma? Aren't we going to do something about that?" Flory asked.

"Well, I planned on keeping the baby, but only if you guys were okay with it," Xandir said.

"Sure, we can keep it."

"Yeah, it'll be fun to have a kid around."

"Just keep it away from me and we'll get along fine."

"Just as long as it don't end up in child services."

"Yay!" Xandir cheered.

* * *

**Yeah, you can tell most of this chapter is based off of an episode of American Dad. That's where I got the idea.**

**I own Lightning Lizard, Flory, Prof. Reivax (Turn her name backwards and figure out who I based her off of) and Fernando Demario. **

**Comedy Central owns Drawn Together**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	5. Episode 5

Another week went by and Xandir was officially three weeks pregnant.

In the confessional, Clara was saying, "Ever since Xandir had gotten pregnant; Wooldoor was nice enough to throw together a list of rules in the household to insure that Xandir and the baby would be okay."

In the living room, Wooldoor was holding up a rolled up piece of paper and stood in front of his friends. "Okay, after a week of endless searches on Google and Bing, I have come up with a list of stuff Xandir should and should not do while he's pregnant and an extra list of stuff we shouldn't do while Xandir is pregnant," Wooldoor said. He rolled out the paper, revealing that it could reach the other side of the room.

"Whoa, that's long," Flory said.

"Well, Xandir, you need to eat healthily, take some vitamins and folic acid, you're going to need plenty of exercise, schedule regular prenatal visits, breathe clean air, and stay positive throughout your pregnancy. Now here's what you should avoid: sushi, feta cheese, deli meats, raw, unpasteurized meats and cheeses, fish high in mercury, junk food, fast food, extra vitamin supplements, cigarettes, alcohol, cigarette smoke, second hand smoke, paint fumes, pesticides, herbicides, fungicides, household cleaners that are classified as poison and have unidentified fragrances, extremely hot places, hot tubs, saunas, x-rays, electromagnetic fields, caffeine, unfiltered tap water, and genetically modified food. Oh, and most importantly, no drugs of any sort, especially illegal drugs."

"[No sushi or fish high in mercury. There goes my shark sushi recipe,]" Ling-Ling grumbled.

"Wait, what kind of illegal drugs? You mean like…marijuana!" Toot said, looking at Flory, who was about to light a joint.

"Oh great, looks like pot won't be an option for a while. Don't worry, I have other methods to get high," Flory said, walking into the kitchen and opening a cabinet while Ling-Ling was making a cup of tea for himself and he tossed a sugar cube in it.

Flory took a small jar out of the cabinet and opened it, revealing several sugar cubes. Flory took one and tossed it into her mouth.

"[Why do you eat the whole sugar cube?]" Ling-Ling asked as he took a long sip of his tea.

"They're not normal sugar cubes, they're sugar cubes coated in LSD. They make you really high, but I've built up a little bit of an immunity to how crazy it can make you," Flory explained.

"[LSD?]" Ling-Ling said, sounding confused, until his pupils became very large.

"Uh-oh, looks like Ling-Ling took the LSD cubes," Flory said.

"[Whoooaaaa, you are all so wavy now. And the room is so colorful,]" Ling-Ling said, looking around the room. In his eye view, all of the other housemates looked very out of shape and the room had psychedelic colors all over it. Ling-Ling walked off of the counter, fell flat on his face, got up and proceeded to walk around to explore this strange environment.

"Well, this could be a problem. I better keep an eye on him," Lightning Lizard said, going after the battle monster.

"And I'm going to get a camera just in case Ling-Ling does something stupid that'll be worth posting on YouTube," Spanky said, running upstairs to his room.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be alright," Flory said.

Then, there was a knock at the door and before Toot had the chance to answer it, several men in suits entered the Drawn Together house.

"What the hell!" Toot shouted.

"What's going on?" Foxxy asked. "Why are you all here?"

Then, a tall man in a uniform entered the building. "Hello, Drawn Together housemates. I'm the Chief Director of the Usage of Drugs in Cartoons. I'm here regarding Flory's drug problem," the man explained.

"We already settled that, Flory said she'll quit smoking pot for a while and replace it with LSD cubes," Xandir said.

"That's good, but we believe Flory should quit using any sort of psychedelic drugs. It's having a bad influence on children in the audience," the Chief Director of UODIC said.

"Children watch our shows? I thought this was rated for adults only or something," Flory said.

"Yes, but you know how kids are these days. We took a few surveys and as it turns out, a bunch kids under the age of 13 have seen South Park, Family Guy and American Dad," the Chief stated.

"Wow, their parents are terrible," Clara said.

"And we also found out some of them have tried marijuana and LSD, and we noticed they started doing it after you were introduced into Drawn Together," the Director added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man. Just because they started using pot and LSD after I came around doesn't mean I caused it. It could've been another show, and isn't the United States working to get marijuana legalized or something?" Flory asked.

"Yes, with restrictions, but some kids are still using it when they shouldn't. We think it's best if Flory didn't use the drugs anymore," the Chief said.

"Wait! We don't know if her personality will change if she's sober," Foxxy said.

"Yeah, she tried to kill us all when she drank wine," Toot said.

"And Lightning said she turns into a cowgirl when she chews tobacco," Clara added.

"And he also said she turns into a monster when she uses hard drugs," Wooldoor stated.

"And she's a hippie when she's high. We don't know what she'll do if she's sober!" Foxxy shouted.

"Actually, sober me isn't as troublesome as you think. She might be annoying and a little high-strung but you might be able to live with her," Flory said.

"Wait, so you're going to become sober?" Foxxy asked the hippie.

"Yeah, if it'll make the other kids stop. What's the worst that can happen?" Flory said before walking off somewhere.

"How long do you think it'll take for her to be sober?" Clara asked.

"She won't be able to become sober. I, being an alcoholic, can't quit drinking no matter how hard I tried…then again, I never tried. Tee-hee, toot," Toot said.

"And I wonder how long it'll take for the LSD to wear off of Ling-Ling," Wooldoor said.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the Drawn Together house, Ling-Ling was standing at the edge, flapping his wings, as if he were a bird.

"[Yes! I think I figured out how to fly! I can fly south for the winter!]" he shouted gleefully.

Lightning Lizard and Spanky made it to the roof.

"No, Ling-Ling, don't jump! You're no avian!" Lightning shouted.

"Oh man, this is so going to be good," Spanky said with a wicked grin.

"[No, Ling-Ling is not a bird, but this fighting monster is going to fly!]" the Japanese monster said before leaping off of the roof.

"MOTHER OF GOD!" Lightning shouted.

"Great Allah, he actually jumped!" Spanky exclaimed excitedly.

Then, before either of the housemates' eyes, Ling-Ling rose back into their view, flapping his arms, and actually flying!

"WHAT IN FLAMING HELL IS GOING ON!?" Lightning questioned.

"He's flying! He's really flying! It's a miracle!" Spanky shouted at the top of his lungs.

Then, Ling-Ling, just as he was about to fly into the sunset, fell to the ground screaming, followed by a loud crash and excessive explosion.

"Never mind!" Spanky shouted.

"Oh Jesus help us," Lightning muttered.

Jesus is in a confessional and says, "Sorry, Lightning, don't know anything about making a ridiculously high Jap sober." He lifts up a soda and takes a sip. "Let's see if Flory made herself sober," he suggested.

The next day, Ling-Ling was sitting on the couch with an arm cast and bandages wrapped around his head, but judging by his eyes, he was still pretty stoned.

"Poor Lang-Lang, he was so close to flying home," Foxxy said to Lightning.

"I wish I could ask Flory how long this'll last, but I'm worried it might influence her do pot again," Lightning stated.

"I can't believe Flory is becoming sober and Ling-Ling has gotten high," Xandir said.

"And I can't believe Jesus said he couldn't do anything about Ling-Ling! Jesus is the messiah! He's supposed to do everything," Clara complained.

"Girl, there are some things even God himself can't do," Foxxy said.

Then, a woman came walking down the stairs. She had blonde hair tied up into a tight bun, oval glasses with black frames. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, a dark gray blazer and matching skirt that reached her knees, white tights and black pumps.

"Hello, housemates," she said in a harsh tone.

Everyone looked at the woman wide-eyed. Everyone was silent until Foxxy asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm Florence," the woman said sternly. "And I trust you're Flory's housemate, Foxxy Love, tambourine player in the former Foxxy 5 and mystery solver."

"Um, yeah, that's me," Foxxy said, slightly weirded out.

Captain Hero tapped Lightning on the shoulder and asked, "Dude, do you and Flory know who this douche is?"

"Can't be too sure, but I think it might be Flory when she's completely sober. As far as I can see, she seems harmless," Lightning answered.

"You there!" Florence snapped, making everyone jump. She pointed into the kitchen where Spanky was sitting on a toaster, with his pants down. "What are you doing!?" she demanded to know.

"Um…crapping in a toaster. What are you doing?" Spanky replied, trying to act smart.

"Shouting at you for it! Stop it right now! If you can't do your business on a toilet like a normal person, I might as well make you wear adult diapers," Florence sneered.

"What! Are you fucking kidding me! That's for old people!" Spanky snapped.

"Don't swear! There is a 13-year-old in the room!" Florence hissed, pointing at Wooldoor. "And don't mock the elderly. They've done a lot to make things the way they are today, such as fighting in wars, working in the government and factories. Some people that were in the Holocaust are still alive today and they've had enough torment! And you're going to be old yourself one day, and you'll get karma for saying that because one day, someone will say it to you!"

Florence berated the pig so harshly, everyone (save for Ling-Ling who was still high) thought Spanky was about to cry.

"Do I make myself clear?" she snarled.

Spanky whimpered, "Yes mam."

"Now hold it right there!" Clara shouted.

"Yes, Princess Clara?" Florence said politely.

Clara looked like she was about to stand up for Spanky, but instead she asked, "Did some Jews really survive the Holocaust? Hitler failed?"

"I know how you feel about Jews, homosexuals and African Americans, and I do NOT like your attitude toward them! What kind of princess is racist and homophobic? None! That's who! Jewish people didn't cause the Black Death, rats and fleas did. As for homosexuality, the Bible said nothing, I repeat, NOTHING about it being wrong! It was misinterpreted, so shut up about gays, lesbians, pansexuals, bisexuals, and transvestites going to hell! Interracial marriages also have nothing to do with tumors like you said in _Terms of Endearment_! And lastly, not all Africa Americans are as dumb as you think. Take Dr. Martin Luther King Jr for instance. He worked so hard to get Africans their civil rights and he got assassinated for it. Harriet Tubman saved several of her people from slavery, which is something she was very respected for. Frederick Douglass was a slave and a university was named after him, along with Dr. King. And if it weren't for George Washington Carver, we wouldn't have peanut butter!" Florence stated. Clara was so stunned she was speechless.

"WHOO! I like this girl!" Foxxy asked the woman.

"You have such an open mind!" Xandir said happily. "Was Flory anything like you?"

"Yes, she did have an open mind, but she never spoke up about it. She was either to lazy or too scared, but I, Florence, have the confidence and energy she lacked! That what makes me better than her," Florence said.

"[What about Asian people?]" Ling-Ling asked, a little aware about what was going on around.

"I believe you can drive better if you really try and they are very intelligent, especially since Asia had figured out fridges way before we did and have passed down many different ancient fighting styles that are still being practiced. At the rate your home country is probably going to get jet packs and flying cars before we do," Florence said.

"For real!?" Foxxy exclaimed. "They had fridges before we did!?"

"I kind of like this version of Florence," Wooldoor said.

"Hello? Did you miss the part where she berated me and Clara?" Spanky asked.

But everyone ignored the pig and just started to talk to Florence only. Spanky gritted his teeth and gripped his hands into fists. In the confessional, he said, "Florence may have an open mind, but she didn't have to say all that crap to me and Clara about what we said or did! It's none of her business! And as for me swearing, Wooldoor was used to it! And he swore a few times in the past, but of course, she'll blame me of course for being a 'bad influence' on the kid. Everyone might like her now, but I look forward to when she starts scolding people for doing what they do, and when that happens, they'll wish they never welcomed her here!"

Later that day, Ling-Ling was still stoned and stumbling around the house. "[Ugh, what happened to the floor? It's shaky for some stupid reason,]" he complained.

Lightning found him and said to himself, "Okay, there has to be some way to make him sober, but how…" Then, a light bulb clicked on above his head for a brief moment, until it went out. He tapped on it until it went back on. "I know, I'll take him around town. The fresh air should fix him. Maybe we'll even get some coffee and ramen," he said. He grabbed the battle monster and ran out the door.

Inside the house, everyone was going about their business and Florence was in the kitchen, holding a small stack of bills and calculating everything with a calculator.

"Is it just me, or has the water bill gone up a lot lately, and what's with all of these tabs about toy boats, planes and subs?" she said to herself. Then, she heard water running from upstairs and went up to investigate. She discovered Captain Hero and Wooldoor filling up the bathtub with a huge box of toy boats, submarines, and planes.

"Come on! I want to try out this remote control sub and see if it looks as awesome in water as like that overly hyperactive kid on TV said!" Wooldoor whined.

"Wait a second! It's almost full!" Hero shouted.

"Ahem!" Florence cleared her throat, getting the two guys' attention.

"Oh hi, Florence, me and Hero were about to play Battleship. It's somewhat based on the terrible movie and the game. Want to play?" Wooldoor asked.

"How often do you play this game? Do you know how high the water bill is right now?" Florence sneered.

Wooldoor and Hero shivered at Florence's sudden harsh tone. Wooldoor answered the woman, "Um…no? But it can't be that bad, right? So what if it adds a few dollars to our usual bill?"

"You think filling the tub up to the brim is only a few dollars? Try a few hundred dollars!" Florence snapped, showing Wooldoor and Hero the bill.

"Whoa! That's a lot of mullah!" Wooldoor screamed.

"If you want the bill to cost less, then I advise you to use less water and play Battleship somewhere else, like the pool or a river, or a pond," Florence suggested.

"But if we put them in the pool, they might flow into the filters and they'll either jam everything in the pool or we'll lose them forever! And if we put them in a pond, they'll get dirty!" Wooldoor exclaimed.

"And as for your tub toys," Florence said, going through the box of toy boats, subs and planes. She picked out a few and held them up to the guys. A boat was covered in duct tape, a black sub seemed to have been glued together very poorly, and a red plane's wing was starting to fall. "You have too many and you've been keeping too many tabs. Some of these are too broken to keep any longer. You'll have to throw the broken ones out and sell the ones that you don't want anymore. I'm going to give you a limit of 10 of each type of toy to keep now," Florence said "Wooldoor gets five and Hero gets five."

"No! You can't do that! How will I outnumber Wooldoor in the game!" Hero cried.

"And don't tell me to throw out Amelia! Her wing may be broken but she can still fly like the wind," Wooldoor added. He threw the plane into the air, and it fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. Upon seeing this, Wooldoor burst into tears, "WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"And you know, the more I think about it. Aren't you both a little old to be playing childish games like this. Captain Hero, you're 28 and Wooldoor, you're 13. It's time for you both to get your own hobbies," Florence added.

"Battleship is a hobby!" Hero snapped.

Florence glared at the superhero before backhanding him into the bathtub.

"Captain Hero!" Wooldoor shouted, seeing what happened to his friend.

"Well, maybe that water won't be a total waste. You can use it to wash your clothes and get a decent bath," Florence sneered, walking out of the room.

In the confessional, Wooldoor said, "At first, I thought Florence was a nice Democrat, since she was so open-minded, but now I know, she has the mean attitude and authority of a Republican!"

Foxxy watched as Florence go down the stairs back into the kitchen to work on the bills and tabs. "Foxxy knew that it was a little harsh for Florence to yell at Wooldoor and Hero about their little game, but she was right; they were a little old for it and the water bill and toy tabs have been skyrocketing in this house, so it's good that the bill won't be much of an issue anymore, but Florence didn't really have to yell at those poor boys like she was their mother. But then I thought, 'hey, she didn't call me out for anything yet. I'm doing nothing wrong, I'm good'. Nobody's going to scold me," Foxxy said in the confessional.

Spanky is shown in the confessional later and says, "I heard about what happened with Hero and Wooldoor and I decided to discuss with Foxxy about Florence."

"Come on, Foxxy! Florence has no right to boss us around like this! We're older than her! We're the boss of her, not the other way around," Spanky told Foxxy later in the kitchen.

"Spanky, I know you're still ticked about Florence calling you out for shitting in the toaster, but I'm pretty sure Florence doesn't mean to be as mean as she sounds. You'll get used to it," Foxxy said.

"You're just saying that because she hasn't yelled at you yet," Spanky sneered.

"And she never will, because I know how to behave," Foxxy said.

In the confessional, she said, "I thought Spanky will still mad about being scolded earlier, but I thought he was overreacting and I thought Florence was okay. I can do what I want and she hasn't bugged me about it yet and she probably never will, but later, damn was I wrong."

In Foxxy rooms, Foxxy was blasting music very loudly and dancing to it in her usual fashion. Then, Florence entered the room, covering her ears.

"Foxxy! Can you turn the music down a few notches? I can't focus on anything," Florence said.

Foxxy, not hearing the woman, continued to groove.

"Hello! Foxxy! I'm trying to talk to you!" she shouted again.

After Foxxy ignored her a second time, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "MISS LOVE!"

Foxxy froze mid dance-step and saw Florence in the room. She paused the music and said, "Hey Florence, I didn't hear you come in."

"Well, considering how loud you had your music, I'm not surprised. Do you know how loud it was?" Florence questioned.

"Um, no," Foxxy said.

"Loud enough to be heard downstairs. Did you know that by blasting music that loud can not only damage your ears, but the ears of others? It can cause someone to go deaf! I suggest you tone it down a few notches," Florence told the singer.

"Don't tell me how to jam. I'm my own boss and I can blast it as loud as I like," Foxxy stated.

"Maybe you like it as loud as you do, but others don't. Think of your friends. I bet some of them have earaches now," Florence said.

In the confessional, Foxxy said, "You can yell at Spanky for shitting in the toaster, you can snap Carla for not having an open-mind, you can scold at Wooldoor and Hero for wasting water and money for Battleship, but she should never criticize the way I jam! She has to go! Now!"

Meanwhile, in town, Lightning and Ling-Ling were going around.

"So, Ling-Ling, how does going to get ramen sound?" the Y-man asked his friend.

"[Dunno,]" Ling-Ling replied.

In the confessional, Lightning said, "Whatever I suggested to Ling-Ling, he just replied with a plain 'dunno'. And most of this stuff is something he'd enjoy, like taking karate lessons, competing in betted battle tournaments, dry cleaning, and cock fights! This LSD is making him not be himself."

Lightning took Ling-Ling into the ramen shop where they both ordered chicken ramen. "Now, since we're here, how high are you now?" Lightning asked his companion.

"[About…1 foot and 3 inches,]" Ling-Ling said.

"I'm going to take that as a 'still pretty high'," Lightning said, as he looked out the window. "Wow, that's a lot of people at the mall today. Must be a sale, what do you think?" Lightning said, turning back towards Ling-Ling, only to see that the battle monster was gone!

"Ling-Ling! Buddy!" he shouted, frantically, looking around the restaurant.

He eventually saw Ling-Ling struggling to climb into a pot of ramen. "Ling-Ling! Get back her! What the hell are you doing?" Lightning asked his friend.

"[I'm trying to get a bath! Fuck off!]" Ling-Ling snapped.

"Not in the ramen! Hold it, Ling-Ling," Lightning shouted, trying to run over to his friend, but the little guy leapt into the pot of ramen before the mutant could stop him. "Dude…" Lightning muttered, thinking Ling-Ling was dead.

Then, before he knew it, Ling-Ling had jumped out of the pot of soup, shouting, "[Why was I waking up in a pot or ramen! It was like a bad dream!]" he shouted.

"Dude! You're sober now!" Lightning gasped.

"[I am…oh yeah, I drank tea and the world looked weird all day yesterday. What happened while I was out? I could sort of remember some lady yelling at Spanky and Clara for poop and racism,]" Ling-Ling asked.

"That was one of Flory's other personalities, Florence. It's who she is when she's sober," Lightning explained.

"[She's not murderous, is she?]" the battle monster asked.

"No, just bossy," Lightning said. "Now let's get out of here before the chef figures out you swam in the ramen. There's a lot of hair in there."

"[Oh, they won't care. Fur turns up in the food often in this restaurant, you'd be amazed,]" Ling-Ling stated.

"Does this place have rats?"

"[…Yeah, it has rats.]"

Back at the Drawn Together house, Clara was in the kitchen, getting herself some juice when Xandir walked in.

"Hello Xandir, care for some jui-are you…wearing actual pants?" Clara as her gay friend.

Indeed, Xandir was now wearing pants, no longer wearing his thong and loincloth. "Yeah, Florence kind of forced me to wear it since I exposed a little too much skin and I might get sunburnt or something. I told her I'd be careful, but she just threatened me with a clothes hanger. So I did what she said and put on pants, and you know what?" Xandir explained.

"What?" Clara asked.

"I don't like wearing pants. I want my thong and loincloth back!" Xandir cried.

Toot then showed up and shouted, "I don't like the idea of Xandir wearing pants either! I'm too used to him wearing his loincloth and thong! That bitch I ruining our lives!"

Clara was in the confessional, saying, "I couldn't believe what Florence was doing to everyone. At first, I thought she'd only hate me and Spanky for doing what we do, but she called everyone else out on doing innocent. It's just fun. And she doesn't like it. I decided to have a little talk with her."

In the living room, Clara said to Florence, "Florence, why are you being so mean to my friends. They haven't done anything seriously wrong. Nobody is getting hurt by what we do."

"I'm not being mean to your friends, Clara, just a tad strict, and you all know I am right," Florence said.

"Well, I don't think it's right for you to berate my friends for whatever they do. So what if Foxxy's music is a little loud. We were all used to it, and now the quietness from her room is driving us insane. We were all used to Captain Hero and Wooldoor using the tub to play Battleship, and it was even fun to watch. We're also used to Spanky defecating on and in stuff. Everyone has become accustomed to my opinions, and I think the only problem left is for you to accept those opinions and how things are in our home. Don't you see, you've taken everything we were used to in our lives away and replaced it with something we really dislike," Clara said.

"Change isn't always a bad thing, Clara. You'll get used to it. Before you know it, you'll be glad I changed things around here," Florence said.

"You don't understand! Everyone liked the way things were before, and we want it back to the way it used to be right now!" Clara snapped.

"Clara! Don't use that tone with me!" Florence snapped.

"You used that tone on everyone else! Why can't I!" Clara shouted.

"Clara, for a princess, you're not very proper," Florence sneered.

"And we thought you were going to be better personality than Noir, one that wasn't abusive, but as it turns out, we were wrong! You are abusive! Verbally abusive!" Clara shouted. "And just you wait! We'll get the producers to get Flory back before you know it!" Clara then ran upstairs to the phone.

"Good luck with that, I'm sure they made everything official by now," Florence said smugly.

At the phone, Clara had dialed for the Chief Director of the Usage of Drugs in Cartoons. "Hello, I'd like to speak to the Chief…Chief Director, I hate to say it but Florence has to go! Wait, why are you agreeing with me? Viewers become terrified and get heart attacks or seizures whenever she shouts on TV? Louder than the Real Housewives, that's strange…how do we get Flory back? All we know is that we have to get her high again…okay, thank you. Good-bye! And thank you!" Clara hung up on the phone and went to go find her friends to tell them the good news.

Later that evening, everyone, except for Lightning and Ling-Ling who still had yet to return from town, were gathered around Florence.

"Florence, I called the Chief Director of the Usage of Drugs in Cartoons, and he says you have to go and we can have Flory back," Clara told the woman.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that that's not possible. You see, I am completely in my right mind, unlike Flory, so when Flory became sober; you became bound to me for life," Florence stated.

"Don't think we don't know how to get you high again. We'll get Flory back…somehow," Wooldoor said.

"Somehow? That's really assuring. But let's face it, when Flory said she would become sober, it was the last time you'll ever see her," Florence said.

At that point, Lightning Lizard and Ling-Ling bounded into the house, wearing carnival hats and holding balloons and cotton candy.

"Guys! Ling-Ling is sober and back to his usual self-whoa, why does it look like you're all ganging up on Florence?" Lightning asked.

"Lightning, Florence is no better than Noir. She's strict and mean! And right now, we have to get Flory back. We need your help!" Toot exclaimed.

"I don't know what to do. I've never dealt with Florence before. Noir was easy to trick because she was stupid, but Florence seems like she's really smart," Lightning said.

"I don't seem really smart, I am really smart," Florence said smugly.

Ling-Ling got out a mug and filled it with tea, saying, "[Just leave her alone, guys. We're stuck with her and we're going to have to put up with her.]"

"How can you say that, Ling-Ling? I thought you liked Flory," Clara said.

"[She was okay, but I don't think she ever knew what she was even doing here,]" Ling-Ling said.

"But she was from Japan! Like you!" Xandir said.

"[That doesn't mean anything, besides, like she said before, you'll get used to her,]" Ling-Ling said as he opened in the cupboard and grabbed a sugar cube from the jar inside and threw it into the cup.

"Um, Ling-Ling, remember, those aren't normal su-," Wooldoor tried to tell the battle monster until he hushed his friend by saying, "[I know.]".

"Oh, I see," Wooldoor said with a grin.

"See what?" Foxxy asked.

Wooldoor whispered to his friends as Ling-Ling brought the mug of tea to Florence. "[Here's some tea, Florence. You must've had a rough day today,]" he said politely.

"Thank you, Ling-Ling. I needed a cup today," Florence said, taking a long sip. Then, when she was done, her eyes became wide and she said flatly, "Ling-Ling, did you put something in my drink?"

"[Oh I just put in the essentials…tea leaves, water, a tiny bit of milk, and a sugar cube…coated in LSD,]" Ling-Ling stated.

"LSD! No! NOOOO!" Florence screamed as her body began to glow. Within seconds, he bun became undone, her glasses' lenses changed color, and her clothes transformed. Before anyone knew it, Florence had turned back into Flory.

"Alright, who missed me?" Flory asked her friends.

"Flory!" everyone shouted, hugging the girl.

"That Florence was a complete douche to us! We all wanted you back so badly! The housemates, the viewers, the producers, even the Chief Director of the Abuse of Drugs in Cartoons!" Xandir cried.

"Aw, that's real sweet," Flory beamed.

"[Florence was smart, but Asians are smarter. I knew she'd fall for the old 'drug in innocent beverage' trick,]" Ling-Ling stated.

"Thanks Ling-Ling," Flory said.

"Now, I hope we all learned something from this," Lightning said.

"What's that, Lightning?" Clara asked her housemate.

"That we should never let Flory get sober and never let Ling-Ling get high," Lightning stated.

"Too true, Lightning, too true, now let's go celebrate! Who's up for a good game of Battleship?" Wooldoor asked his friend.

Everyone cheered and ran upstairs to the bathroom to start the game.

**Well, looks like Florence came and went and nobody liked her that much after all. Another problem solved in the Drawn Together house!**

**I own Flory, Florence, Lightning Lizard and Chief Director of the Abuse of Drugs in Cartoons**

**Comedy Central owns Drawn Together!**

**Please Follow, favorite, and/or Review!**


	6. Postponed

_I'm sorry to say that this story will be postponed for a while until I finish some stories for Fictionpress. Once I finished the Fictionpress stories, I'll get back to this one and some other fanfics. _

_Sorry, but I've made myself really busy this summer. _

_I hope you understand what I'm saying and won't be mad at me. _

_But don't worry, I'll finish everything as fast as I can!_

**~Dcatpuppet**


End file.
